HARD MODE
by Tmaster123
Summary: Modern Military Intelligence AU. After numerous failed attempts to take down the billionaire Drago Bludvist's empire of evil, London's B.E.R.K intelligence decide it's time to take a new approach that involves recruiting young agents. Hiccup somehow finds himself in the middle of this war and begins to question how he managed to get there in the first place.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start-ish Of The End-ish**

 **This is a** **new Fanfic so enjoy and leave a comment guys!!**

 **VIVIVI**

Again. He can't do this again. A low growl slipped through his lips; his mouth was fashioned into a snarl revealing his blood covered teeth. He stared at his distorted reflection in the murky puddle centimetres away from his face. The thick stubble scattered across his face, his swollen as well as split lip, the black bags beneath his tired eyes – he came to the simple conclusion that he looked like shit. Emerald eyes blazed with fury as he heaved out a throaty cough, spitting out a worrisome amount of blood. Its metallic taste lingered on his tongue helping him to keep grasp of the situation. He shakily raised himself to his feet. Pain jolted through him like a bolt of lightning, his legs buckled beneath him threatening to give out. He raised both arms in a defensive stance despite their constant protesting.

"I'll tell you what, kid." The broad figure in front of him started. "You're nothing like your father but you certainly inherited his stubbornness." He grinned maniacally, his scarred, crooked nose twitched with the small movement. "It's a shame that's what got him killed."

Hiccup watched the man between his narrowed eyes, paying no attention to the dead bodies that were sprawled around him. His gaze burned into the man's eyes but seemingly had no effect on him. His thin lips were set in a firm line of determination. "What did you do with Astrid?" He rasped, his throat sore from all the shouting he did in the previous hours.

The man shrugged nonchalantly, his metal arm made a clattering noise as it rose and fell. "If you want to see your girlfriend again you need to swallow your pride and do what your father couldn't."

"And what's that?" Hiccup growled through his gritted teeth.

He pointed his bloody bullhook at Hiccup's neck. "Kneel to me."

Hiccup trembled. It wasn't fear. It was pure hatred and anger; two emotions he had pent up for the whole of his life. His gloved hand was balled into a fist by his side and it took all of his will power not to lash out. ' _How dare he, after everything that he's done. After he single-handedly destroyed my life_ '. Hiccup drew his fist back but paused mid-punch. ' _Astrid_...' His hand dropped back to his side and he brokenly stared at the ground. The man smiled as if this was how he had expected the scenario to play out.

"Kneel." The man repeated. Hiccup didn't move he just stared blankly at the floor. "This is your last chance Haddock. Kneel."

Hiccup stiffly lowered himself to his knees, his legs objected to the simple movements and cried out in pain but he ignored it. He scowled at the blood soaked floor, aware that some of it was probably his friend's.

"If you want to see the Hofferson girl you'll do as I say, won't you young Hiccup?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied brokenly.

"Yes, who?" The man sneered smugly.

"Yes... _Lord Drago_." Hiccup reiterated, keeping his gaze lowered. He palmed his last remaining knife behind his back in his right hand. The next few moments will be vital to his and Astrid's survival, and if he can't survive this then there's no way he's allowing that monster to get out of this unscathed. He palmed a grenade in his left hand. ' _If I die then he's coming with me_.' It suddenly sunk in that this all could have been avoided if he had not made one fateful decision. One decision that shaped his past and will continue to shape his future -If he has one.

 **-2 years earlier-**

 _Hiccup grimaced. Don't stare into his eyes. I will not stare into his eyes. I refuse, that's what he wants._

 _Hiccup's eyes snapped up to spot dirt brown pupils glaring back at him. He shifted uncomfortably in the solid oak chair he had been forced into, the steely scowl set on him piercing whatever confidence he once grasped. His father sat by him at the wooden desk with a disapproving look set on his ageing features._

 _"Your son continues to ignore my instructions." Mr Sven spat, his brown eyes stayed fixed on the young boy._

 _Stephen spared his son one last exasperated glance before returning his attention to the seething teacher. "What did he do this time?" He sighed._

 _"He was on his phone throughout my whole lesson and -despite me asking nicely- refused to put it away. He claims that the class is pointless," the teacher fashioned his fingers into air quotations "and that I'm 'naive' to my stupidity."_

 _Stephen's eyebrows rose and Hiccup's head snapped up at the incredibly inaccurate statement. "Actually," he raised a single thin finger to accentuate his point. "I said that you're ignorant to how mentally challenged you truly are."_

 _Stephen released a low chuckle, his red beard bounced up and down, flickering like a large flame._

 _The bald Teacher scowled, baring his crooked yellow teeth at the pair. "I'm sorry, is there something funny Mr... um?"_

 _Hiccup's dad composed himself and sat straighter. "It's Mr Haddock."_

 _"-Mr Haddock?" The teacher finished._

 _He gave his son a brief glance before answering. "No." Stephen crossed his large arms over his pronounced chest. "Then how would you suggest that we deal with this issue?"_

 _The teacher gave a cynical smile then rested his hands on the desk, his overgrown nails curled, resembling the vicious talons of a falcon. "I suggest that you leave this sack of shit to look after his dying mother by himself. That'll teach him to disrespect me."_

 _Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed. " **What**?" He asked alarmed. He turned to his dad. "Are you just going to let him say that?"_

 _Stephen didn't reply. He wore a neutral expression and stroked his beard in thought._

 _" **Dad**?..." Hiccup trailed off. "You're not actually considering this are y-"_

 _Stephen rose a hand to silence Hiccup then gestured for the teacher to keep talking. "Go on." He encouraged._

 _The teacher's cruel grin grew larger with each passing second. "leave the boy to fend for himself and his mother, that should be a good enough punishment for him even existing."_

 _Hiccup's eyes read pure shock. He opened his mouth to talk but words refused to leave. He felt strangled. It was as if a noose was tied around his neck, slowly pulling tighter, and tighter, and tighter yet his breathing was uninterrupted._

 _Stephen sat back then turned to his son. "Do you think that's fair Hiccup?"_

 _Hiccup tried to talk but not a whisper passed his lips._

 _Stephen nodded then vanished. Just like that he disappeared from his chair. Not a single clue that he was once there remained, only the vacant chair._

 _A single tear fell from Hiccup's eye as he turned his attention back to the teacher. The old man stood the best his hunched back would allow then slowly walked around the table to the boy and there was nothing he could do. Hiccup was paralyzed by shock, all he did was watch as the old man raised a jagged knife then plunged it into his heart._

Hiccup woke up with a start, his eyes snapped open and their glassy green gaze settled on the ceiling fan as it performed its cyclical duties. An uneasiness settled at the pit of his stomach as he pried his sweat soaked covers from off his bare chest. These dreams, they're just getting wilder and wilder. Hiccup released a bitter laugh. He's been plagued by these dreams since his dad disappeared just as his mum was diagnosed with cancer. Hiccup shook his head to clear his mind, his shock of untameable auburn strands clung to his forehead with an unparalleled determination to obscure his vision. He slowly sat up on his small bed, exposing his lean body to the thick humid air that circulated his room. There was no point debating it anymore, he knew he needed help, and he needed it fast. He wasn't sure how much more he could endure before he just... gave up.

He glanced at himself in the small mirror sitting by the bed and he could make out his bruised face despite the small amount of light in the room. Hiccup stood up weakly then gazed expressionlessly out of his window. It was early in the morning, the grass was white and frosty from the extreme cold and everything metal had become a spectacular ice display with frozen patterns stretching out along the various surfaces. Berk was what you would call extremely densely populated but at times like these you could guarantee nobody was out -nobody was even up; the silence seemed surreal for a place that was usually buzzing with life so it was moments like these that needed to be savoured. Hiccup decided that he needed to get back to his house so he pulled on a dark grey sweater and tapered joggers then slowly slid his window open with great care not to rouse Gobber from his sleep.

He made sure that his steps were light as he put distance between himself and the house -not that his thin body was even capable of making too much disturbance but as his dad used to say, "don't take risks it if you don't have to" because he knew that if Gobber found out that he was going back to his house -back to his abusive stepfather- he would manage to dissuade him. Hiccup let out a sigh once he was sure it was safe and slowed down his pace, allowing himself to take more relaxed strides. He rubbed his hands together then wrapped his arms around his lean frame to calm down his violent shivers, his lips tipped upwards slightly, he didn't mind the weather. The cold took his mind off everything going on and it's not like it dampened the stunning view. The sun was rising steadily and casting its light on everything, bathing the city in its vibrant shades of orange. The ice was melting away but still had many fantastic patterns spreading across the area reaching upwards towards the baby blue sky. Hiccup nodded to himself in approval of the setting, the negative thoughts slipped from his mind granting him a temporary relief as he wondered through the streets idly. He had roughly an hour until the city began to blink back to life and he would make the most of it like he usually does when he journeys home.

Home. Hiccup growled at the word. Home was a bit of a stretch, the only reason why he hasn't moved in with Gobber is because he knows he can't leave his mother with that man, he doesn't even know what she sees in him. 'Maybe it's because he pays for her chemo.' Hiccup can respect the fact that he served twelve years in the military but he's simply just not set out to be a father, Gobber -who happened to serve in the same regiment as his stepfather- was. He's understanding and doesn't try to force himself into the role of father and despite his inexperience, always knows what to say. Hiccup smiled at the memories of Gobber and his father arguing over the most petty things, like true best friends

Hiccup rounded a corner still enveloped in the rare peace and serenity surrounding him when he heard a voice -a hushed whisper that slowly grew louder. He halted mid-step then quickly scanned the maze of houses trying to find the sound's point of origin. 'Apparently I'm not the only person that enjoys being out at this time'. He heard the crunch of gravel and his eyes narrowed slightly, the deep thud of each step indicated that the person was wearing some heavy footwear. 'Nobody goes for leisurely walks wearing combat boots, especially at these times'. He crouched slightly then quickly pressed his back against a grey muscle car as a broad silhouette emerged from an alleyway, completely shrouded in mystery. This instantly awoke a deep suspicion in Hiccup as he peered through the car's window to catch a glimpse of a head covered with short blond hair that barely qualified as 'not stubble' and a phone pressed firmly against his barely visible face. He decided to name the man 'Boots' just because it amused him.

The figure turned away from Hiccup's direction, fully immersed in whatever conversation he was having and Hiccup used this as a chance to take another look at him. He was wearing military grade armour and- Hiccup's eyes grew large- he was armed with multiple guns. 'What's going on?' Every inch of Hiccup was screaming for him to leave while he still had a chance, to run away and never look back... but another part of him found this thrilling, another part of him was craving for the action. His heart thrummed against the wall of his chest and he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ignored his conscience's warnings and discretely followed Boots the best he could, staying behind cars and trees so he wouldn't be spotted. After about fifteen minutes of sneaking about and hiding in shadows, the roar of waves became present and the smell of salty water invaded his nostrils. ' _We're near the coast_ ' Hiccup thought to himself. He glanced at his watch then back at the Boots to see that he had been joined by five more men, all similar in appearance. They walked in unison with tense gaits as if they were on alert for danger. Eventually, they found their way to an excessively tinted Jeep with an armoured exterior and chrome rims that gave off a seemingly impossible sheen. A tan man swaggered out, leisurely strolling to the row of men with a cool blank gaze. A small black phone was in his grasp, signalling that he was the person Boots had been talking to before. He sported a smart navy-blue pinstriped suit with a matching fedora setting him apart from everybody around, and the way he walked- he walked with purpose and Hiccup noticed the lack of bounce in his steps. ' _He's probably ex-military_ ' Hiccup deduced. He had no clue what was happening between the men but he did know that it was probably nothing legitimate, and definitely something Gobber would absolutely chew him out for if he knew how close he was to the shady business.

In no less than two minutes a pristine white limo showed and Hiccup watched it with a scrutinizing gaze, curiosity gnawed at his brain. ' _Who could be in there?_ ' He didn't have to wait long as his answer presented itself almost immediately. His neutral expression morphed into shock but internally he was able to make sense of the situation, in fact it made so much sense. Mayor Mildew had been the one to exit the limo. Hiccup was able to make out his yellow smile from where he stood and his offset nose stood proud on his pale shrivelled face. Mildew must have his hands in some shady business, that's why the level of police corruption was at an all time high.

To some the situation may have been deemed quite humorous if they took notice of how juxtaposed Mildew and the Pinstriped man appeared to be. One was meticulously presented while the other barely looked better than a hobo, despite his expensive clothing. Boots and his five armoured buddies moved to stand by Mildew, they appeared to be working for him. Hiccup watched Mildew and the Pinstriped man exchange words as they negotiated. Hiccup strained his ears to hear what they were saying but could only make out partial sections of their sentences.

"Access... docks...the shipment..."

Hiccup didn't need to hear anything else, he gave himself a brief pat down, searching through his pockets. He pulled his battered phone from out of his back pocket then quickly selected the camera app. He raised a shaky hand and took a photo with all the discretion he could muster, sadly that just wasn't adequate. The morning's dingy conditions triggered the automatic flash that bathed all of the men in light, but that wasn't so much what gave away his position, it was the small high pitched yelp of panic he released. He ducked back behind cover immediately, heaving out heavy breaths of alarm. Heads snapped to his direction, and the armoured men immediately raised their silenced weapons as the training drilled into them kicked in.

Hiccup screwed his eyes shut and let out a few panicked words. " _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't step on my blue cement shoes.**

Hiccup was well aware that this was probably the end but he felt unusually at peace with the thought. Don't get it wrong, Hiccup wasn't ready to die yet, but the thought of death didn't seem as scary or imposing as it's usually presented in movies. _'Maybe it's the gallons of adrenaline coursing through my body.'_

"Come out from there!" Boots vociferated loudly, breaking the tense quietude. "You have until the count of three to reveal yourself, do anything dumb and we'll shoot your ass to Valhalla." The men slowly approached Hiccup, armed and ready to decimate the young boy if he did anything they deemed idiotic. " _One_..."

Hiccup's mind registered how much of a cliché movie moment this was. The protagonist was pinned down behind cover by half a dozen men wielding guns. This would be the moment where the main character jumps out and manages to miraculously take out all of the men without even breaking a sweat, then make some witty comment that makes them seem awesome.

" _Two_..."

Hiccup shook his head. Sadly, this wasn't that type of movie... or a movie at all. Slowly, he levered himself to his feet with both hands raised submissively above his head. The men visibly flinched when they spotted him cautiously shift from the tree he had been hiding behind.

"Okay, okay you got me." He drawled in his nasally voice.

"He's _just a child_." One of the men stated aloud, voicing his fellow comrades' thoughts.

"It doesn't matter." Mildew croaked as he limped closer. "He witnessed our... _business_ so we need to disposed of him." Hiccup felt his insides twist with each word that left the elderly man's mouth. Mildew yanked the smartphone from Hiccup's hold and dropped it on the ground then proceeded to crush it to smithereens with his foot -destroying any incriminating evidence the young man held against him. Hiccup felt his heart leap to his throat as the man leaned in uncomfortably close. He could feel Mildew's unpleasant breath slap his face with every rattling exhale he took; he had to summon all his will power to not allow his features to morph into the disgust he was currently experiencing internally. Mayor Mildew seemed to be sizing him up and completely unaware of the negative effect his cigarette scented clothes had on Hiccup. "Uhh... ever heard of personal space?" The teenager asked, taking a small step back. "This is my bubble," he gestured to the space around him "and that's your bubble, don't-"

"Kill him." Mildew ordered abruptly as his elongated face twisted in anger. The pinstriped man smiled, finding their interactions amusing. "I said: _kill him_." He repeated but the men still made no move to respond to the command. They shared uncomfortable glances with each other that screamed thousands of words.

"W-We didn't agree to this." Stated Boots, speaking up on the behalf of the others. "He's just a kid."

Mildew glared at the man then pulled his own gun from out of its tan leather holster that rested menacingly on his waist. "Why do I have to do everything here myself?" He asked rhetorically. His shrivelled hand cocked the gun and rested the barrel on the temple of Hiccup's head. Hiccup's throat suddenly became parched and breathing seemed to become ten times more challenging. He whispered a silent prayer to the AllFather Odin to grant him access to the gates of Valhalla if this truly was the end, but before Mildew could pull the trigger a gloved hand settled on his bony shoulder. It was the pinstriped man!

"Now, now," he started with his levelled yet intimidating voice. "Why can't we savour this moment like people used to in the good old days." He fixed his striped purple tie despite it already being perfectly centred. "When was the last time you tried out a pair of cement shoes?"

Hiccup stumbled backwards into Boots' armoured body in total fear. For a brief moment he had believed that the pinstriped man was going to defend him and argue on the behalf of his life -idiotically- but instead he was suggesting an even more inhumane method of murder. The guard behind him shifted uncomfortably but said nothing.

Mildew pondered the suggestion for a short moment. "As nice as that would be we don't have the time to 'savour this moment'." He gestured to their brightening surroundings. "The sun is almost fully raised, so we're going to have to do this here and now."

"My friend, surely we can compromise just this once. It couldn't do us any harm to be off schedule just a little."

"I suppose we-"

Without warning Hiccup lunged forward at mildew, pressing a knife against his throat.

"W-what are you doing?" Mildew asked, surprised by the sudden action. All the men raised there guns, fingers resting on triggers, but a shot at Hiccup would also be a shot at Mildew.

"To be honest, I-I'm really not sure. This seemed like a smarter plan in my head." He replied as he snatched Mildew's gun then raised it at the suited mob boss.

The pinstriped man laughed, clapping his gloved hands together. "Wow, kid. You. Have. Got. _Balls_." He wiped a non-existent tear of laughter from his eye. "The way you took his knife," He gestured to Boots' empty sheath and the -somewhat compassionate- armoured goon stared at it in shock. "Okay, you've made your point kid. Now put the gun down."

Hiccup wavered slightly as he met the pinstriped man's gaze then quickly averted his eyes as the brief contact they made instantly chilled him to the core. His clammy hand trembled under the physical and psychological weight of the Magnum in his hold and the realisation of how stupid this whole ideal was finally sunk in. He didn't have it in himself to murder either of the men, and even if he did he would be taken out for sure... but maybe -maybe if he twisted the situation correctly- he may be able to get out of this unharmed. "I don't think I have made my point." Hiccup replied, finally managing to meet the man's gaze with a glare that held an unfamiliar intensity. His trembling hands steadied and the smug smile that had been worn on Pinstripe's face fell into a grim line as he noticed the boy's sudden change in posture.

"Don't be an idiot kid. You've shown yourself to be quite resourceful but there is no way out of this for you -at least not alive." He lowered his navy-blue fedora to shield his eyes from the now fully raised sun, still remaining undeniably stylish to Hiccup despite his sinister words.

Hiccup smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "What makes you think that I intend to leave here alive?"

"Because you would've killed us both already you runt." Mildew piped in, still weary of the knife pressed against his throat. "I'm not new to this business, I can sniff a bluffer out like it's second nature."

Pinstripe slowly approached Hiccup until he was directly in front of him, the revolver's barrel rested against the dark fabric over his heart. Hiccup could feel each steady beat push through the suit's material and down the gun's barrel until it settled in his arm. It was only now that Hiccup realised Pinstripe had eyes equally as green as his own. "Maybe you want to prove my friend wrong kid. Shoot me."

Hiccup's heart found it's way to his throat for the nth time in mere seconds. He felt his hand begin to tremble again as any grasp he once held on his facade slowly corroded away. He wouldn't kill and the thought of pulling the trigger felt sickening. He felt the queasiness settle in the pit of his stomach. There was no way out. Hiccup's hold on the revolver slackened and the next thing he knew, he was being slammed away from Mildew and against the floor by someone his brain wasn't quite capable of registering.

"And by the way kid," Pinstripe started from on top of the teenager. "If you want somebody to believe your lies, you have to believe them first."

Mildew rubbed the red skin on his throat before snapping his fingers at the goons. "Get me some rope," he looked down at Hiccup hatefully "and get me something real heavy. I want to enjoy this."

XX

The docks was once a beautiful place that attracted tourists and families on days out, some people still argue that it still is but its current rustic charm couldn't hold a candle to what it once was. Before, it was a place of joy and fun with a massive pier stretching out over the gentle water, a large theme park resting at it's centre and never ending screams of joy bouncing around the candy floss scented atmosphere. Now it's completely deserted. Two years ago it had been discovered that the pier had been built using a large amount of asbestos and after two ride operators were diagnosed with mesothelioma, it was shut down. But no matter how bad or worn the park grew, nobody would expect it to be used for the means it is today.

Hiccup struggled in his bindings, attempting to kick away Boots as he tied one end of rope around his legs, then secured the other end to a rusting popcorn machine. Oh, the irony. To be drowned by the very thing that brought him the most joy during his childhood. Mildew loomed over the boy while Pinstripe stayed a short distance back, face blank, almost appearing lost in thought.

"Any last words?" Pinstripe suddenly spoke up. He looked as calculating as ever, his gaze burned deep into Hiccup and he watched the boy as if he knew what he was thinking. As if he knew any move he could potentially make. Hiccup's head spun to face him and his eyes settled on the man's tall frame but the boy said nothing. "Well, I have something to tell you," he lowered himself to Hiccup's height with a small grin on his brown face, his green eyes shone somewhat mischievously as he pushed a silky purple handkerchief into Hiccup's bound hands "sleep tight," then he kicked the popcorn machine over the edge of the pier and into the murky waters below. Time seemed to become suspended for a tense moment before Hiccup felt the ropes wrapped around his feet pull taut and yank him into the water after the machine.

Mildew smiled at Pinstripe. "It isn't quite cement shoes but it certainly is just as satisfying, isn't it?" Pinstripe nodded in agreement as he watched Hiccup sink further and further into the frigid water with his initial alarm still plastered on his pale face.

Hiccup had fell with an unceremonious yelp that was cut short by his rattling landing into the water.

All he felt was the waves lapping over and over and over his frantically waving arms. He sputtered as the murky water rushed into his mouth, searching for a way to speed up his inevitable end. Hiccup, in a desperate push for survival took in a huge gulp of air before he was viciously yanked beneath the surface of the water. It was barely seconds before black splotches danced in front of his eyes. He was never good at swimming and he internally promised himself that if he survived this he would definitely take weekly lessons.

 _Definitely_.

He clenched his fist as a burning pain flared through his chest like a wildfire. His lungs felt like they contained a scorching inferno -growing in intensity with each passing moment. He pulled at his bindings but it did nothing to better his situation. His eyes trailed the precious bubbles of air that slipped through his lips. Time was running out.

The danger finally sunk in causing him to flail around in panic. The purple handkerchief pinstripe had given him slipped from his hands. It was barely discernible from the rest of his dark surroundings but from the way it fluttered lower and lower he could tell that something was wrong. _'It shouldn't be sinking like that'._ He caught it in his hand again and realised that he was right; there was definitely something inside of it. A sort of... knife.

A _knife_?

He didn't have time to think about it. He felt his bones jolt as the popcorn machine finally hit the seabed. The knife. Harper looked at the rope that tethered his feet to the machine. He could cut the rope. Is that why the knife was given to him? He shook the irrelevant thoughts from his mind as he began sawing away at the rope that held him down. More bubbles slipped away. He was burning through his oxygen supply fast so he needed to cut his restraints faster. Faster. His muscles burned but that didn't matter. He drew the knife against the rope once more and it snapped apart with what little noise the water would permit. He was free. His heart thumped a little harder at the prospect of staying alive but then a sudden realisation hit him again. He needed air now. Not in a few seconds. Now.

Hiccup slowly began to raise to the surface. If he went too fast then the sudden change in pressure would cause his blood to bubble. It was diver's 101 _and_ incredibly annoying. If he went too quickly he would die and if he went too slow he would... _well_ , die. His body began to convulse as he continued his journey. the fight to keep hold of his life was growing increasingly difficult. He was so close now. He could see the light piercing through the water. Just a few more seconds until he can be free from his watery confinement. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and the last bit of air left in his lungs escaped from his mouth in a few small bubbles. That didn't matter because he made it. He broke through the surface of water, relishing the cold breeze as it batted at his face. He took a greedy gulp of air, quenching the deep longing within him. He stuffed his lungs full of oxygen and the tiredness he had once felt lifted from off him. Never had air felt so fulfilling; never had it tasted so delicious. It was an indescribable sensation. The flames that had once presided in his chest was -quite ironically- doused by the cool touch of oxygen.

Hiccup attempted to swim to shore, employing a technique hardly distinguishable from a doggy-paddle. Once close enough, he hauled his aching body up from out of the murky water. His auburn hair clung to his forehead with a vice-like grasp and his weighty clothes stuck to him uncomfortably. He stared at his reflection in the large puddle that formed around him: his skin was as pale as porcelain and he convulsed with violent shivers as the cold finally launched an attack on him.

He laughed. He laughed hysterically. The boy knew he shouldn't be, but he was happy. He felt _so_... _so_ oddly satisfied. It was the adrenaline for sure. The rush of it all. They'd tried to kill him yet he was still here and kicking. He felt free, suddenly his shitty life wasn't so bad -not anymore.

The soaking boy trudged to his house, picking seaweed and sand from his pockets. Hiccup yelped as his hand ran across the cold metal of a blade. He pulled it out cautiously then held it up to examine, ignoring the thought of how much time he could get in prison for being in possession of such a vicious weapon. It was of a weird design; its long matte black blade had silver runes pressed into it and its base was also black, though it was lined with a deep purple similar to that of the handkerchief.

 _The handkerchief._

Harper dug through his other pocket and pulled out the -still wet- silky fabric. Numbers were embroidered into it's corner in tiny italic writing, alongside the letter 'T'. ' _What could it mean?'_ Hiccup did a double take on the numbers; now that he looked at it properly he could see that it was actually a bearing for a location.

"But only the military and pilots use bearings." He unconsciously told himself as he approached his house. Not home. House. Even from outside he could hear the booming snore of his stepfather Alvin.

"Eugh..." He curled his lip in disdain at the very thought of the man. He probably fell asleep on the sofa again.

He glanced at his watch. An hour to go until school started. Though almost being drowned does cause you to lose any desire to pursue education Hiccup was well aware he would be forced to go anyway; it's not like people would believe his story. He tiptoed through his house and winced as the wooden stairs creaked beneath his 'weight'. Alvin muttered in his sleep but showed no sign of waking. Hiccup finally released a sigh as he sat down on his bed, a large patch of dampness grew around him, spreading from where he rested. His clothes were still saturated with water so he peeled them off and set them down to dry then got a towel for his hair.

 _What to do. What to do._

Hiccup tapped his chin in thought. ' _Ah, the laptop._ ' He instinctively ran a hand under his bed (where the device laid); he'd built it in his free time and it was quite impressive if he did say so himself. He flipped it open, squinting as the bright screen illuminated the dimly lit room.

"What was it that Gobber says?" He questioned himself quietly. "When in doubt, google it."

He hastily typed the bearing into google maps then pressed search. _Searching... Searching..._

The computer screen went black. "What?" He hit all the reboot combinations he could think of then resorted to just tapping random keys on the laptop yet it was still unresponsive. The computer didn't just turn itself off because it was faulty, that was for sure, so it must've been because he attempted to search the location. What is he getting himself into? Whatever it is seems quite deep. Perhaps too deep... Mildew and Pinstripe had just tried to kill him, perhaps it would be smart for him to slow down and collect himself. Perhaps he really should be giving these things to the authorities instead of brushing over this whole situation like it was nothing. Hiccup shook his head at the thought. He couldn't slow down (not now). That deep seated curiosity was gnawing at him again, eating away at his composure. Haddock's never back away from things because they seem a _little_ _intimmidating_ , a Haddock can do anything. At least that's what his dad used to say before he disappeared from the face of earth.

"When in doubt, turn it off and on again." Making the decision to carry on with his search, Hiccup pulled the laptop's battery out then slotted it back in. To his amazement the screen blinked back to life causing Hiccup to muster a small smile but his joyed expression quickly fell. Thousands of lines of code ran across the screen, colouring it in a venomous green. He attempted to read it but what he was seeing was way above his skill level. He briefly glanced at the 'Coding for Dummies' book that sat on the end of his bed. That wasn't going to be of much help to him and neither was the single month's worth of coding practice that he held to his name. But before Hiccup had a chance to press any of the laptop's keys the code disappeared in an abrupt flash.

 _What the Hel..._

Hiccup slowly moved his face closer the screen, taking in the single purple search bar that sat at its centre. "Interesting..." He trailed off.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Cement shoes is a largely fictional method of execution and/or body disposal, usually associated with criminals such as the Mafia or gangs. It involves weighting down the victim, who may be dead or alive, with concrete and throwing them into the water in the hope the body will never be found.**

 **Bearings is a method of identifying locations, usually used by military, pilots and sailors.**


End file.
